gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM312V04 Victory Gundam
|image=V Gundam front.png;Front (Standard colors) V Gundam rear.png;Rear (Standard colors) LM312V04_Victory_Gundam_Shrike_Team_-_Front.jpg;Front (Shrike Team colors) LM312V04_Victory_Gundam_Shrike_Team_-_Rear.jpg;Rear (Shrike Team colors) 005 LM312V04 Victory Gundam (from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Limited Production |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Victory Gundam ヴィクトリーガンダム |designation=LM312V04 |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Gundam Build Fighters~5, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Novel), Mobile Suit V Gundam (Manga), |manufacturer=League Militaire, |operator=League Militaire, Shrike Team, Rear Shrike Corps |pilot=Üso Ewin, Oliver Inoe, Marbet Fingerhat, Juca Meilasch, Odelo Henrik, Reiji |headheight=15.2 |emptyweight=7.6 |weight=17.7 |maxaccel=4.50 |armor=Gundarium Alloy Super-Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4780 |propulsion=Rocket thrusters |propRocketThrusters=79700 |thrusterlayout=6 x 7390, 8 x 4420 |propVernierThrusters=34 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in chest with transformable Core Fighter |armaments=2 × Vulcan Gun 4 × Beam Saber 2 × Beam Shield |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol |optionalHandheldArmaments=Beam Trident Vulcan Cannon |SpecEquip=Core Block System 8 x Hardpoint Minovsky Flight System }}The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, most prominently piloted by Üso Ewin until he acquired its successor, the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics A limited production mobile suit, the Victory Gundam has a Core Block System, in which the suit's body is consisted of a Core Fighter attached to the suit's upper and lower body. This modular design increases the chances of pilot survivability, and also allows damaged parts to be quickly and easily swapped out in the middle of battle. The Core Fighter can also combined only with the upper body (also known as Top Limb, informally dubbed the "Hanger") or the lower body (also known as Bottom Limb, informally dubbed the "Boots") to form the "Top Fighter" and the "Bottom Fighter" respectively. The Victory Gundam was the first mobile suit to incorporate the "Minovsky Flight" system, a miniaturized Minovsky craft system designed to keep the mobile suit hovering in mid-air at any altitude, allowing it to dedicate all thrust from its rockets and verniers to maneuvering. As a result, the Victory Gundam has unprecedented mobility in Earth's atmosphere, even in mobile suit mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of head-mounted 25mm revolver cannons served as the Victory Gundam's vulcan guns. They have lower rate of fire and less ammunition than the 60mm vulcans commonly used by mobile suits decades ago, which are too large for a miniaturized mobile suit. However, the high accuracy of the Victory Gundam's fire control system compensate for these shortcomings. Development of the 25mm vulcan guns took longer than anticipated, so Unit 1 and early production units have 25mm aircraft Gatling guns instead. These have more than triple the rate of fire, using up ammunition much faster. By the mid point of the Zanscare War, all units were refitted with 25mm vulcan guns. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The Victory Gundam's beam rifle is modular, and a small beam pistol serves as its core. Parts of the beam rifle can be purged to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Victory Gundam has four beam sabers stored in forearm storage racks. ;*Beam Shield :By generating a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The size of the beam shield can be adjusted freely according to the output, and can expand to a maximum size of 150m-200m in a short period of time to defend warships. The generator can be pivoted approximately 180 degrees on the vertical axis, in addition it is possible to freely change the defense direction by rotating the arm itself. The Victory Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one mounted on each forearm. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Trident :A triple beam saber with long pole handle. The pole handle can be fold and stored on external hardpoints. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. The Victory Gundam is equipped with 8 hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the side armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignoring the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to maintain greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History By the late UC, The Earth Federation faces a severe economic crisis that cripples its military, leading to the creation of the underground resistance organization known as the League Militaire. In UC 0153, the League Militiare launched its "Victory Project" from their Kolin factory near Eastern Europe's Point Kasarelia. Its main objective being to design and mass-produce advanced new mobile suits to counter the Zanscare Empire threat that had spread throughout the Earth Sphere. Named after the legendary Federation mobile suits of the past, their flagship mobile suit was dubbed the LM312V04 Victory Gundam and served as a symbol of freedom for the League Militaire forces. The Victory Gundam design would also serve as the basis for the cheaper, non-transforming mass-produced LM111E02 Gun-EZ. Variants ;*LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam ;*LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa ;*LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam Gallery lm312v04-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter Lm312v04-topfighter.jpg|Top Limb lm312v04-coretopfighter.jpg|Top Fighter Lm312v04-bottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Limb lm312v04-corebottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Fighter Victory_Gundam_-_Ver_KA.png|V Gundam Ver. Ka V_Gundam_Core_Fighter_-_Ver_KA.png|Core Fighter Ver. Ka V_Gundam_-_Core_Top_Fighter_Ver_KA.png|Top Fighter Ver. Ka lm312v04-beampistol.jpg|Beam pistol lm312v04-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle lm312v04-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm312v04-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield lm312v04-javelin.jpg|Beam Trident lm312v04-vulcancannon.jpg|Vulcan cannon vcorefighter-cockpit.jpg|Core Fighter Cockpit V-gundam1.jpg Victory.jpg|Victory and its variations Knight V Gundam.jpeg|Knight Victory Gundam as seen on Mobile Suit V Gundam (Manga) E191-K.jpeg|Victory Gundam Cannon Type vgundam.jpg V1-gundam-tv.jpg|Victory Gundam with Mega Beam Rifle as seen on V Gundam TV series victoryGBFT.jpg|Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series victoryseperate.jpg|Victory Gundam (GBFT) separates into 3 components Victory Gundam Rough Draft.png|Victory Gundam Early Designs/Rough Drafts Victory Gundam Illustration as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6.jpg|Victory Gundam Illustration as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 victory gundam.jpg|Victory Gundam (from Gundam Perfect Files) LM312V04 Victory Gundam (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 18).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible V-gundam-morishita.jpg|Illustration by Naochika Morishita V1-windfall.jpg|Illustration by Ryouta Magaki Victory Gundam Illustration by Ueda Youichi.jpg|Illustration by Ueda Youichi Victory Gundam Mikimoto 2.jpg|Illustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto Victory Gundam Mikimoto.jpg|Illustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto Victory Gundam Head.jpg|Head Illustration Victory Gundam Illust 1.png|Core Fighter Illustration Victory Gundam Illust 5.png|Bottom Fighter and Top Limb Illustrations Victory Gundam Illust 4.png|LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa and LM312V04 Victory Gundam Illustration Victory Gundam Illust 2.png|LM312V04 Victory Gundam Illustration Victory Gundam Illust 3.png|Uso Ewin and LM312V04 Victory Gundam Illustration Victory Gundam Ghost.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Rear Shrike Team Victory Gundam 1.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Games Gundam Combat 39.jpeg|Gundam Combat extreme 2 victory Gundam.png|Victory Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd LM312V04 Victory Gundam (Shrike Team).png|Victory Gundam (Rear Shrike Corps) As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam Diorama Front 3rd V Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd Super Gundam Royale V Gundam Core Fighter.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale V Gundam Top Fighter.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale V Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale V Gundam2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE V Gundam Top Fighter.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game SD Gundam G Generation RE V Gundam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Gunpla OldVGundam.jpg|1/144 Original LM312V04 Victory Gundam (1993): box art Hguc_165.jpg|1/144 HGUC LM312V04 Victory Gundam (2013): box art OldHGVGundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM312V04 Victory Gundam (1993): box art Mg-vgundam-ka.jpg|1/100 MG LM312V04 Victory Gundam (Ver. Ka) (2009): box art SDGG-23-V-Gundam-Full.jpg|SDGG LM312V04 Victory Gundam (Full Equipment) (1999): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_VictoryGundam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii LM312V04 Victory Gundam (2011): package front view Notes and Trivia *The ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is quite similar to the Victory Gundam in terms of its three components design and its ability to exchange parts in mid-battle. References V1-gundam-mode.jpg V msv 4.jpeg The Architecture of Victory Gundam 1.jpg|The Architecture of Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 The Architecture of Victory Gundam 2.jpg|The Architecture of Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 The Architecture of Victory Gundam 3.jpg|The Architecture of Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 The Architecture of Victory Gundam 4.jpg|The Architecture of Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 External links *LM312V04 Victory Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM312V04 Vガンダム